Hajin: Una estrella en la tarde
by aurawind
Summary: El primen volumen de "The Avatar Chronicles". Jin, una joven con el corazón roto. Haru, un joven soldado k acaba de regresar de la guerra. La lucha eterna entre el corazón y el deber en la opresiva Ba Sing Se.


Tarde de finales de verano en Ba Sing Se.  
Faltaba poco para el anochecer.

Como cada día, Jin se pasaba por delante de la tienda de té abandonada.  
Sabía k jamás volvería a ver a Lee... Zuko. Príncipe de la Nación Fuego, k se había hecho pasar por un humilde camarero durante su estancia en la ciudad.  
-Soy idiota...-murmuró con una risita amarga.  
Jin sabía que Zuko se había casado una semana antes con una joven curandera, y ahora que la guerra había terminado el príncipe recibiría la corona de la Nación Fuego próximamente.  
-Supongo k debe de ser feliz con esa chica... bueno.  
De camino a casa pasó por la plaza de la fuente. Antiguamente era su lugar favorito. Ahora lo odiaba.  
-Aaaaarrggg!!!-con rabia, Jin cogió una piedra y la tiró a la fuente.  
La piedra se hundió. Jin notó k ella misma se estaba hundiendo.  
Igual que esa piedra...  
Jin se levantó y volvió a casa corriendo. No quería que nadie la viese llorar.

-Descansen!!-ordenó el general.  
Acababan de llegar a Ba Sing Se. Haru se sentía muy cansado, pero sus compañeros, casi todos ellos más musculosos y resistentes que él.  
Los dos generales de su grupo se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta del restaurante, mientras k él y los demás soldados estuvieron ocupando las mesas circundantes.  
-Esta va a ser una noche alegre, Haru!! Anima esa cara!!-le dijo uno de sus compañeros.  
-Es cierto!!-añadió otro-Seguro k encuentras alguna chica k te alegre la noche!!  
-¿¿Chica??  
Haru se sonrojó completamente. Él no tenía ni idea del tema...  
-"Las chicas de Ba Sing Seeee / son las más hermoooosaaaas / con eses cuerpos divinooooooos / y ese olor a roooosaaaaas ..." -cantaba otro de sus amigos, ya borracho.  
Haru no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Desde que había conocido a Katara y sus compañeros, Haru se había centrado en luchar por su país. Pero ahora k la guerra había acabado no sabía muy bien qué hacer con su vida.

El sol caía, poco a poco, sumergiendo Ba Sing Se en la oscuridad. Así fue pasando, hasta que la luna empezó a brillar en el cielo...  
Jin pasó al lado de la muralla. Los guardas estaban dormidos.  
-Odio esta ciudad.-murmuró.  
Ver tanto espacio en blanco en la muralla le dio una idea a Jin. Fue corriendo a casa, y entró sin hacer ruido.  
Esto es impropio de mí... PERO NECESITO HACERLO.  
Cogió un bote de pintura y volvió a la zona de la muralla que había visto anteriormente.  
Con una brocha de pintura y sentimientos confusos en su corazón escribió esta frase:

NO ENTIENDO EL MUNDO

Después de hacer esta pintada, Jin se marchó rápidamente a casa y se acostó enseguida. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de vivir.

A altas horas de la madrugada, Haru llevaba como podía a sus amigos al cuartel. Parta celebrar el final de la guerra se habían emborrachado a lo grande, y todos estaban completamente beodos, excepto Haru. En cuanto a los generales de su regimiento, Haru ya sabía k no sólo se habían hartado de vino, sino también de mujeres... y probablemente no los vería hasta el día siguiente.  
-Aaaaahhh... glups... Dame un besito, hermosa doncella...-le dijo a Haru uno de sus amigos a punto de llegar al coma etílico. Tanto había bebido, k creía k Haru era una chica...  
-Quita de ahí, pesado!!  
Haru lo apartó de un manotazo. Empezaba a pensar que habría sido mejor para él dejar a aquellos pesados en la taberna, y él podría haberse ido a dormir tranquilamente al cuartel general.  
Fue erntonces cuando pasaron al lado de la muralla.

NO ENTIENDO EL MUNDO, decía una pintada.

Haru se sintió identificado. Ayudó a uno de sus amigos a sentarse y, con los restos de la bebida, escribió justo debajo:

YO TAMPOCO

Después de hacer esto, Haru se sintió más liberado. Y esta sensación hizo k sonriera por primera vez en aquella noche.  
-Debemos irnos a dormir.-les dijo Haru a sus amigos, ayudándolos a levantarse, y prosiguieron su camino.

La luna brillaba sobre Ba Sing Se...

Al día siguiente, Jin caminaba por la plaza del mercado, a comprar unas coles.  
Había un tenderete nuevo de astrología.  
-Hola, jovencita!!-dijo la adivina-¿Te gustaría k te leyera el futuro?  
-Lo siento, pero mejor no, no...  
-Vamos!! Tu futuro está en tus manos!!  
Jin dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.  
-Y siendo tú mi primera clienta, te lo haré gratis, qué me dices?  
-Está bien... -respondió una Jin exasperada.  
La adivina la condujo a la trastienda y encendió varias velitas a su alrededor, luego le dio una silla para que se sentase.  
Una vez sentadas ambas, la mujer le pidió k extendiera su mano.  
-Veamos...-la mujer se puso a inspeccionar las líneas- Vaya, tu línea de la vida es muy fina. Y tu línea del corazón está llena de rugosidades, por lo visto no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor hasta ahora...  
-Qué me vas a contar... -Jin estaba de acuerdo.  
-Hum... pero en este punto las rugosidades se detienen. Además tienes un monte de Venus muy marcado. Eso significa k tu gran amor está al llegar, y será la persona con la k kieras compartir tu vida...  
Jin no se lo creía. Le parecía k aquella adivina era sólo una charlatana.  
-Ya, y qué más?  
-Veo k te costará reconocerlo. Pero cuando os encontréis el uno en el corazón del otro, vuestro amor florecerá. Será tu gran amor.  
Jin miró para otro lado  
-Bueno... según tu línea del destino, tu pareja será alguien del mundo del ejército... Veo también que dice que vivirás una larga vida junto a él. Os costará formar una familia por problemas económicos, pero tendréis muchos hijos.  
-Ya he oído bastante.-dijo Jin, levántandose.-Me voy. Buenos días.

Aquella noche Haru debía mantenerse despierto. Lo habían nombrado vigilante de una de las torres de la muralla. Como la guerra había acabado y él no tenía ganas de volver inmediatamente a casa, aceptó el puesto... aunque ahora casi se estaba arrepintiendo.  
-Cuesta mantenerse despierto¿eh, Haru?-le dijo Ryuko, su compañero de vigilancia.  
-Un poco...  
-Pst... -Ryuko miró a un lado y a otro, con cierta desconfianza, y le hizo señas a Haru.  
-¿Qué quieres, Ryuko?  
Ryuko le miró con una risita, se asomó la parte interior de la muralla y le señaló algo.  
-Mira eso... ese debe de ser el k está haciendo pintadas, jajajaja!!  
Aquella fue la primera vez k Haru vio a Jin. Se sintió algo molesto al ver a aquella persona perturbando una propiedad pública.  
-Voy a mandarle un aviso.-dijo Haru, poniendo mala cara.  
-Venga, Haru!! estas cosas pasan a diario...  
-No aquí.-le respondió el chico, descendiendo rápidamente con su Tierra control la muralla.

Jin había acabado su nueva pintada. Estaba empezando a cogerle el gustillo a aquello...

¿DONDE ESTÁ LA ESPERANZA?, había escrito.

Se giró para irse a su casa. Como era de noche, tenía k darse prisa en volver. El camino más seguro era girando a la derecha, cruzar la fuente de las luces y girar a la izquierda, toda aquella zona solía estar siempre llena de gente y siempre iluminada. Pero conocía otro camino más corto, su único inconveniente era k apenas estaba iluminado. Tanta oscuridad la asustaba.  
Será mejor k vaya por ese camino si quiero llegar pronto a casa... , pensó.

Mientras atravesaba aquella zona escuchó un ruido extraño. Entonces retrocedió un paso.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Aquí está la golosina de esta noche.-dijo una voz de hombre, con cierta sorna.  
Jin se asustó muchísimo y echó a correr para escapar de aquel tipo, pero aquel hombre corría más que ella. La chica temía k fuese un pervertido, o incluso un violador, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.  
-Pies, para qué os quiero!!-murmuró aterrorizada, corriendo tanto como podía.  
¡¡Aquel tipo estaba a punto de alcanzarla!!  
En ese momento, Haru apareció en el otro extremo de la calle, y chocaron, CATAPUM!!!!  
-¿Pero qué...?-Haru no entendía lo k pasaba, mientras Jin se disculpaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
-Tranquila, te perdono¿pero qué te pasa¿Por qué estás tan asustada?  
¡¡El perseguidor apareció en la esquina!!  
Tal era su terror, k Jin no lo pensó: abrazó a Haru y lo besó en los labios, fingiendo ser su novia.  
Haru se quedó completamente en shock

Extrañas coincidencias de la vida: aquel beso se había producido a poca distancia de la fuente de las luces.

El hombre no se dio cuenta de k la chica a la k perseguía era la misma k estyaba besando apasionadamente a aquel soldado. Se rascó un poco la cabeza.  
-La he perdido...-murmuró el hombre, enfadado. Se marchó de allí a paso ligero.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Jin soltó a Haru.  
-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Haru, impactado.  
-Lo siento, perdóname!!!-Jin se echó a llorar y escapó a toda prisa hacia su casa.  
-Hey!! Esperaaaa!!!  
Jin se había ido.

Al día siguiente, Haru andaba algo desconcertado. ¿Quién era aquella misteriosa chica k lo había besado sin más?  
-... y eso fue todo lo k pasó.-dijo, soltando un gran suspiro. Acababa de contárselo todo a Ryuko.  
Su amigo se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, y expulsó discretamente a una pulga, luego contestó:  
-Haru, amigo, esa tía te ha echado el lazo por las bravas XD  
-Pero yo no quería que se pusiese en ese plan... simplemente chocó conmigo y luego me besó¿acaso le ves lógica?  
Ryuko sacó la lengua.  
-Quizá era una prostituta tratando de ganarse el sueldo de la noche.  
-No lo era, te lo puedo garantizar, tiene más o menos mi edad de lo k pude ver.  
-Bueno, supongamols entonces k es una simple chica¿no le viste nada k la identificara?  
-A ver...-Haru se puso a pensar-tenía el pelo largo y negro en dos trenzas. y me parece k vestía un vestido largo verde claro.  
-Pues ya tienes por donde empezar a buscar, jajajajaja-le dijo Ryuko, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.  
-No me parecen unos criterios muy fiables.-respondió Haru, deprimido.  
Ryuko se puso serio.  
-Bueno, si realmente quieres encontrarla, ve al mismo lugar donde la encontraste ayer, así quizá puedas encontrarla.

-Quizá...

-¡¡K romántico, Jin!!-exclamó Miyu, una de sus amigas.  
-De romántico nada.-gruñó Jin, incómoda.  
Jin y sus amigas estaban en la peluquería Noasi de Ba Sing Se, como cada jueves. El tema del dia: CHICOS.  
Miyu estaba sonrojada, iba a casarse con su novio de toda la vida a comienzos de invierno. Parecía k Jin iba ser la única solterona del grupo, sobre todo después del "plantón" de Lee. Las demás ya se habían casado recientemente, o se casarían al año siguiente.  
-Vamos, Jin!!-le dijo Sai, otra de sus amigas-A todas nosotras los matrimonios nos los concertaron nuestros padres, pero tu tienes la suerte de vivir un amor libre...  
-Si, tu familia es de refugiados, no es una familia rica...-añadió Zia.  
Jin soltó un gran suspiro.  
-Pero si lo más seguro es k ahora me odie...  
Miyu le puso las manos en los hombros.  
-Jin, a veces el amor sale a nuestro encuentro. Cuando eso ocurre jamas hay k dejarlo escapar.  
Jin se sonrojó y se apartó de Miyu.  
-¿¿Que locuras dices??  
Miyu sonrió.  
-Jin, esta mañana te vi deshojando una margarita.  
La chica agachó la cabeza. La habían descubierto.  
-Vale.-lo admitió- Era un chico guapo. Pero no se nada de el...  
-Te ayudaremos a buscarlo!!-exclamó Zia.

Zia le pidió a su novio (un Dai Li k había abandonado el cuerpo poco antes de la conquista de la ciudad por parte de Azula) que, con la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos, buscaran al chico misterioso. Lo único de lo k Jin estaba segura era k aquel chico llevaba una cinta en la cabeza.  
-¿No recuerdas nada más?-le había insistido Zia.  
-Creo k vestía como un soldado... lo siento, Zia, pero ya era de noche y no lo pude ver muy bien. Aunque sí recuerdo algo...  
-¡¡¿¿El qué??!!  
-Usaba perfume de lavanda.  
Con estos criterios, Koyuki (el novio de Zia) y sus amigos Dai Li se pusieron a inspeccionar la ciudad. Escalaban las paredes de la muralla, se descolgaban por los edificios, corrían por los tejados... Hasta usaron a una de las antiguas Joo Dee para k se pasease por las murallas sin levantar sospechas.

-Los Dai Li están algo revoltosos esta semana¿no crees?-dijo Ryuko, empinando el codo con su botella de vino.  
Haru vio en la distancia a unos Dai Li saltando de un edificio a otro.  
-Es cierto.-respondió-Me pregunto k estarán buscando.  
-Seguramente alguien a quien meter en su máquina lavacerebros XD  
Haru miró a Ryuko con escepticismo.  
-Lees demasiadas pergamino-novelas de intriga, Ryuko.  
-Jajajajajajajajaja-Ryuko ya estaba algo borracho y no entendía bien lo k Haru le decía.  
El joven maestro Tierra tuvo una idea. Pero no podía abandonar su puesto. A menos que...  
-Ryuko, tengo k pedirte a un favor.  
-Adelante, pedidme cuanto gustéis, hermosa doncella, glu... glu... glu...  
Haru se dio un golpe en la frente, exasperado.  
-Ryuko, k no se te olvide esto: si el general pasa por aki, dile k acabo de bajar al servicio.  
-No te preocupes, todo irá bien!-dijo Ryuko, levantando el pulgar hacia arriba.  
Haru hizo un movimiento de Tierra control y creó un pequeño puente por el que se deslizó para bajar de la muralla.  
-¡Vamos!-le gritó Ryuko desde arriba-Vete a por tu novia, pedazo de bobalicón!!!  
-Cállate, capullo!-le gritó Haru en respuesta. Luego miró en todas direcciones. ¿Donde estaban los Dai Li?  
Allí !!  
Vio una pequeña lámpara en la distancia. Tenían k ser ellos !!  
Haru ya se encaminaba hacia la luz, cuando unos guantes de piedra lo aprisionaron y lo arrastraron a la oscuridad...

-¿De veras crees k Koyuki es capaz de lavarle el cerebro a tu chico sólo por diversión?-exclamó Zia, asombrada.  
-No le tengo demasiada simpatía a los Dai Li...-murmuró Jin.  
Zia condujo a Jin a una habitación oscura. Justo antes de entrar le dio una lámpara de aceite.  
-Es una habitación algo oscura.-dijo Zia con una risita.  
Jin no acaba de sentirse muy segura, pero entró.  
Todo estaba oscuro.  
-Zia, será mejor que...  
¡¡Sbaaammm!!!  
-¡¡¡ZIAAAAA!!!!!!!  
No había nada k hacer. Zia la había encerrado en aquella habitación fría y oscura.  
Aterrorizada (le daba miedo la oscuridad) Jin se puso a llorar.  
-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó una voz que parecía casi tan asustada como la suya.  
Al oír aquella voz, Jin se asustó aún más, pero decidió sacar el poco valor k le quedaba y levantó la lámpara para saber quién le hablaba.

Haru no entendía por qué los Dai Li lo habían encerrado allí. Oír el grito de aquella chica lo había puesto en alerta, y se había puesto ya en una postura de lucha, aunque tenía miedo.

Entonces, la lámpara iluminó los rostros de ambos.

- ¡¡ TÚ !! -exclamaron los dos a un tiempo, al reconocerse.

Jin se sonrojó. Ahora lo entendía todo.  
Zia, te odio. , pensó.  
Haru no sabía k decir. Aquella era la chica k lo había besado unos días antes, no le cabía duda. Pero ella parecía tan avergonzada k Haru decidió ayudarla empezando él la conversación.  
-Hola.  
-Hola.  
Silencio...  
-¿Por qué te han encerrado aquí?-le preguntó Haru.  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Has hecho alguna cosa mala en las últimas semanas?  
Jin se sentía algo intimidada viendo a aquel chico vestido de soldado. No era capaz de articular palabra. Al darse cuenta de esto, Haru se quitó el casco.  
Jin se sonrojó aún más. Ahora k lo veía bien, era aún más guapo de lo k pensaba.  
-¿Y bien?-insistió Haru.  
-Perdón!!-Jin se había quedado tan embelesada k se había olvidado de la pregunta por unos momentos.-Pues... la verdad es k sí. Pero si te lo cuento seguro k me meterás en otra prisión en cuanto los Dai Li nos liberen...  
-No creo k lo hagan... Aun por encima esta prisión es de metal !!-gritó Haru, golpeando con rabia la pared-Así no puedo usar mi Tierra control!!  
Jin se sorprendió.  
-Espera¿eres un maestro?  
Aquella fue la primera vez k Jin vio la sonrisa sincera de Haru.  
-Sí, lo soy.-dijo con orgullo.

-Entonces deberías intentar rompèr esta pared.-dijo Jin, nerviosa.  
-Pero no puedo,-respondió Haru- Yo soy un maestro Tierra, no puedo dominar el metal.  
Jin se quedó pensativa.  
-Espera un momento,-dijo- el metal es como la tierra, pero refinada. ¿Por que no lo intentas?  
-No puedo...-Haru estaba deprimiéndose.  
Jin le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Ánimo.  
-¿Eh?  
-Creo en ti.  
Aquellas palabras animaron a Haru. Ver la confianza resuelta k aquella desconocida depositaba en él le dio nuevas fuerzas para luchar.  
Puso la mano sobre el metal, intentando sentir su vibración. Era difícil, pero Haru sentía k aún había algo.  
Soltando un gran suspiro cerró los ojos y palpó la pared.  
Y en la oscuridad, Haru pudo percibir los minúsculos fragmentos de tierra k quedaban repartidos por toda la pared de la la habitación.  
-Ahora será mejor k te eches hacia atrás.-le dijo a Jin.  
Haru sintió como ella retrocedía en silencio. Cuando ella estuvo a una distancia prudencial, Haru alzó eel puño y atacó la pared con un grito salvaje.  
¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMM!!!  
El golpe había sido tan fuerte k había atravesado la pared. Haciendo nuevo uso de su Tierra control, Haru dobló el metal abriendo un agujero lo bastante grande como para k pudieran huir.  
-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ DENTRO??!!!-gritó un Dai Li desde fuera.  
Haru corrió hacia la puerta y la bloqueó para evitar a los Dai Li entrar.  
-¡¡Huye, deprisa!!-le gritó a Jin.  
-¿¿Y tú??  
-Voy justo detrás, CORRE!!!!  
Jin saltó a toda prisa, miró hacia atrás y vio a Haru corriendo detrás de ella, perseguidos por varios Dai Li entre los k estaban Koyuki y Zia. Justo en ese momento Haru pasó corriendo por su lado, la cogió de la mano y juntos echaron a correr hacia la torre de vigilancia en la k Haru hacía su trabajo.  
Allí estarían a salvo de los Dai Li...  
Supuestamente, claro.

Ryuko vio llegar a Haru y a Jin, huyendo de los Dai Li, y se dio cuenta de que estaban en peligro.  
-¿Qué ha pasado, amigo?-le preguntó.  
-Ryuko, necesitamos ayuda!!!  
El chico reaccionó rápidamente y les lanzó una cuerda. Casi sin pensarlo, Haru tomó a Jin de la cintura y juntos subieron por la muralla. Jin se sonrojó al ver la belleza de Haru a la luz de la luna. Definitivamente Haru era guapísimo...  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja...-le dijo él.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-respondió con una risita nerviosa.  
A Haru estaba empezando a caerle bien esa chica. Quizá juntos lograrían burlar a los Dai Li...  
Una vez arriba, Ryuko, k estaba tan borracho como siempre -aun estando ebrio podía distinguir las situaciones de peligro-, miró a Jin de arriba abajo y luego miró a Haru. Y como era de esperar, dijo una de sus habituales estupideces.  
-¿Ésta es tu novia, compadre? Has pegado el braguetazo, tío, está cachondísima !!  
Haru se puso tan rojo como un tomate, y Jin se quedó sorprendida.  
-¡¡¡PERO K ESTUPIDECES DICES, CABRONAZO!!! NO ES MI NOVIA!!!  
Al oír esta frase, Jin se sintió mal. Lee había pronunciado la misma frase antes de desaparecer de su vida para siempre...  
Al darse cuenta, Haru le puso la mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.  
-No te preocupes,-dijo- mi amigo está algo bebido, pero puedes estar tranquila, aquí estás a salvo.  
Jin tenía la cabeza gacha.  
-Gracias por ayudarme, pero ahora sólo quiero irme a casa.  
Haru se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquella chica tan triste, y sintió el deseo de protegerla. No podía impedir k ella se fuera, pero no podía permitir dejarla irse sola con los Dai Li patrullando por la ciudad.  
-Está bien.-Haru le dio un sonrisa alentadora- Pero yo me encargaré de escoltarte. Ryuko...  
-¡¡VE CON ELLA, HARU-CHAN!!-exclamó- Por mí, como si te quedas a dormir, jajajajajaja!!  
Los dos bajaron de la muralla muy sonrojados, casi sin mirarse. Caminaron por las calles silenciosas, en las k no se oía más k algún perro ladrando mientras perseguía a los gatos, o gemidos de amantes en plena faena. Era Ba Sing Se de noche.  
De camino a la casa de Jin pasaron por la fuente de las luces, k tenía sus farolillos extrañamente encendidos. Jin dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza.  
-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Haru, preocupado.  
-Bueno...-Jin necesitaba desahogarse, y Haru parecía estar dispuesto a escucharla, así k decidió liberarse de su dolor- Hace un tiempo estuve en este mismo lugar con un chico. Él me gustaba mucho, pero...  
-¿Tú no le gustabas a él?  
-Sí. Exacto.-tras decir esto, se sintió más triste aún.  
-Yo he pasado por lo mismo.  
-¿Eh?-ella se sorprendió al oír esto.  
-Sí. Hace ya mucho tiepo me gustó una chica. Pero me di cuenta de k ella estaba destinada a otra persona, por eso nunca le dije lo k sentía. Sólo espero k ella sea feliz.  
Jin se sintió mal consigo misma. Ahora se daba cuenta de k sólo había pensado en sí misma, y nunca en cómo se sentiría Lee.  
-He sido egoísta. Por eso yo no le gusté...-al decir esto, se les escaparon unas lágrimas.  
Pobrecilla. , pensó Haru. Está rota por dentro.  
La miró con una sonrisa tierna.  
-Ahora k me doy cuenta, no nos hemos presentado, jejeje. Yo soy Haru. ¿Y tú?  
-Mi nombre es Jin.  
Haru sonrió.  
-Jin, k lindo nombre. Es un nombre bonito para una chica bonita.  
Aquel comentario tan simpático la hizo sonreír.  
-Gracias.  
-Anímate,-le dijo Haru, secándole las lágrimas-aunque hoy sufras, mañana es un nuevo día y puede k vuelvas a sonreír.  
Ella sonrió aún más abiertamente.  
-Tienes razón!! Pero será mejor k llegue pronto a casa, antes de k mis padres llamen a las fuerzas de seguridad, jajajaja  
-Pues vamos!!  
Mientras caminaban, hablaron de muchas cosas: de sus aficiones, de sus sueños, de las cosas k habían hecho en el pasado, etc... Todo parecía ir bien, y la casa de Jin ya estaba cosa de unos metros, cuando...  
¡¡¡¡FLAAAAAHHHHSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
Al otro lado de la calle apareció uno de los escuadrones de Dai Li k los buscaban. Haru miró a un lado y a otro, al darse cuenta de que él solo no podría contra todos ellos, miró a Jin, k lo miraba asustada.  
-¿Que hacemos, Haru?-susurró ella, aterrada.  
Los Dai Li se acercaban. Sólo les quedaba una salida a la desesperada... y si colaba, colaba.  
-Perdóname, Jin.  
-¿Qué?  
Haru no respondió. Al acercarse los Dai Li, Haru la tomó posesivamente entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente durante unos minutos.  
Los Dai Li pasaron de largo, ignorándolos como otras parejas de Ba Sing Se k se veían en los lugares más insospechados de la ciudad con su amor a la vista de todos.  
Cuando se fueron, Jin y Haru se separaron, terriblemente sonrojados los dos. Estuvieron callados unos segundos, hasta k a Jin se le ocurrió algo ingenioso.  
-Parece k "esto" va camino de convertirse en costumbre¿eh?  
Aquello hizo k Haru se partiera de risa.  
-Tienes razón, jajajajajaja!! Eh...jeje.-se detuvo, colorado.  
-Jejeje...-Jin seguía sonrojada- será mejor k me vaya a casa... Está aquí al lado...  
Jin ya hacía ademán de irse, cuando Haru la agarró de la muñeca.  
-¡¡Espera¿Cuándo volveré a verte?  
Jin se sorprendió. Era la primera vez k un chico le pedía una cita, normalmente era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa.  
-Mañana no puedo, pero pasado mañana es sábado y sí puedo.  
-¿En la fuente de las luces?  
-Allí estaré.  
Haru la soltó y bajó un poco la mirada. Era la primera vez k tendría una cita. Jin se enterneció al verlo así.  
Se acercó a él y le dio un besito en la mejilla.  
-Oh!!-se le escapó a Haru de la sorpresa.  
-Gracias por todo, eres un cielo.-le dijo ella- Nos vemos el sábado!! Adiós!!-Jin se metió en casa con una sonrisa.  
-Adiós...-Haru movió la mano como despedida, y en cuanto Jin cerró la puerta, sintió k la impresión k tenía tan fuerte, estaba tan emocionado...  
¡¡CATAPUM!! Haru se desmayó. Y se quedó allí despatarrado durante un buen trozo de noche.

Al día siguiente, Haru se sentía flotando en una nube. Escribía el nombre "Jin" en todo cuanto tenía a mano, tarareaba viejas canciones de amor y silbaba alegremente durante la vigilancia.  
-¿Es k no me vas a contar k os pasó anoche?-le dijo Ryuko.  
-Jejeje, es un secreto.-le respondió Haru, juguetón.  
-Por la cara k tienes parece k vas a volver a verla muy pronto.  
-Oh, sí...  
-¿Hoy?  
-No.  
-Pues entonces no sé para qué estás tan contento... ¿Al menos entraste en su casa?  
-No, la verdad es k...  
Ryuko se dio un golpe en la frente.  
-¡¡Hay k ser idiota¡¡Tienes la fruta y no le sacas el jugo!!  
Haru se sintió ofendido.  
-¿Pero tú que te crees¿Que las mujeres son de usar y tirar?  
Al verlo enfadado, Ryuko se dio cuenta de lo muy enamorado k estaba Haru.  
-Vaaale, colega, tranqui. ¿Llegaste a besarla?  
Haru sonrió orgullosamente.  
-Sí... aunque te sorprenderían las circunstancias XD

Mientras, Jin había organizado una reunión del tipo SOS AMIGAS en su casa. Todas le estaban clavando la mirada a Zia.  
-Bien¿qué puedes decir en tu defensa?-le espetó Jin- Sabes k nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza?? Y TODO POR TU CULPA!!!  
-Tranquilízate, Jin!! Si no fuera por la ayuda de Koyuki, seguro k nunca te habrías acercado a él...  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-¿El k no has salido con ningún chico después de k Lee te diera plantón?  
Jin se sintió herida en su orgullo y no dijo nada.  
Sai vio esto y le dio un codazo a Zia, mientras Miyu abrazaba a Jin para tranquilizarla.  
-No pasa nada, Jin. Después de todo, parece k le gustas, y eso es un punto a tu favor.  
-Ya no sé k pensar, Miyu...-Jin se puso a juguetear nerviosamente con sus trenzas- ¿Y si cuando me conozca mejor dejo de gustarle¿Y si...?  
Miyu le estrechó una mano para reconfortarla.  
-Lo siento, Jin, pero yo no sé del amor porque nunca me han enseñado a amar. Todas esas emociones k me describes son extrañas para mí. Tendrás k emprender tu camino del amor tu sola, pero puedes contar con nuestro apoyo.  
-¡¡Desde luego k si!!-corroboró Sai- ¿Te gustaría k te reservásemos una mesa para mañana en el restaurante de mis padres? Seguro k todo irá mejor k con Zia y sus Dai Li...  
-¡Eh!-protestó Zia.  
-Dejada de discutir.-dijo Miyu, separándolas-¿Qué te parece la idea de Sai, Jin?  
Jin sonrió, al ver como sus amigas se preocupaban por ella.  
-Gracias chicas; Sai, tu idea es genial.  
Sai se puso en actitud victoriosa poniendo un pie sobre la mesa.  
-Jin, mañana Haru y tú comeréis los mejores fideos finos de la ciudad!!!!  
-Eeeehh... lo k tu digas, jeje.-Jin soltó una risita nerviosa.

Escuchad esta canción durante toda la cita, por favor  
ser una noche muy especial.  
Jin se acicaló cuidadosamente, y pensó k lucía mejor aspecto con sus dos trenzas. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, tarareaba una canción de amor. Luego se puso un kimono rojo, con adornos de flores.  
Haru, por su parte, no escatimó en ponerse perfume de lavanda. Pasó casi tres horas duchándose para eliminar todo el polvo k se le pegaba a la piel cuando hacía Tierra control, y vistió sus mejores ropas.  
Salieron de sus casas al atardecer, y cuando se encontraron en la fuente de las luces la luna ya brillaba en el cielo.  
-Vaya, estás preciosa.-dijo Haru, sonrojándose.  
-Gracias.-ella también estaba colorada.  
-Creo k sólo te falta una cosa.  
Haru dijo esto de broma, con una idea k había tenido. Se acercó a una planta llena de flores, cogió la más grande y se la puso a Jin en el pelo.  
-Perfecta!  
Jin dejó escapar una risita.

-Gracias, Haru, es muy linda  
-No tanto como tú.-al darse cuenta de que había dicho exactamente lo k pensaba, Haru se tapó la boca.  
Jin le sonreía alegremente.  
-Conozco un restaurante muy acogedor cerca de aquí¿te apetece k vayamos a comer?  
-Por supuesto, señorita.-Haru sonreía, y le ofreció el brazo. Jin se cogió del brazo de Haru y se dirigieron al Cristal Jazmín, el restaurante de Sai.

Una vez en el Cristal Jazmín, Sai salió a recibirlos.  
-Bienvenidos a Cristal Jazmín!!-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué vais a tomar¿A la carta¿O unos ricos fideos?  
Haru examinó la carta con cuidado, y luego se la dio a Jin. Tras un minuto de silencio, los dos alzaron la vista un mismo tiempo.  
-¿Estás pensando lo mismo k yo?-dijo Haru.  
Jin le dio una bonita sonrisa.  
-¿La novedad de la carta?  
-Sea! XD Camarera, ponnos... ¿como se lee esto? Espa... aspaagg...  
-¿Se refiere a los espaguetis, señor? Esta noche están acompañados de bolitas de carne y trocitos de sushi.  
-Eso es!!-dijeron los dos a la vez. Al hacer esto, se miraron y empezaron a partirse de risa.  
-Muy bien, marchando un ración grande de espaguetis...-Sai apuntó la comida y les sirvió diligentemente la bebida y el pan, luego fue a la cocina.

Justo cuando Sai entró a la despensa se encontró a las chicas, todas apretujadas dentro de la nevera.  
-¡¡Miyu, Zia, Koyuki¿¿Pero k hacéis aquí??  
-Eh, hola, Sai¿Qué tal le va a Jin y a Haru?  
Sai puso mala cara.  
-No es cosa vuestra.-dicho esto, cogió la carne y los espaguetis y les cerró la puerta.

-Parece k hay un buen ambiente en este local.-le dijo Haru a Jin, tras beber un trago.  
-Sí, es un sitio muy agradable.  
En ese momento, Haru se dio cuenta de algo. Fue por un cartel k vio colgado en una pared.

NÓMADAS HIPPIES EN CONCIERTO.  
GIRA "¿Dónde está el Amor?"

ÚLTIMO CONCIERTO: SÁBADO 25, A LAS 0:00 HORAS,  
EN LA PLAZA DE LOS GORRIONES.

-WOWWW!!! Jin, tenemos k ir a ver eso!!  
-¿El qué?

Sai llegó con los espaguetis, mientras k en la calle se oía a un mendigo cantar una canción sobre una hermosa noche...  
Ésta es una hermosa noche... , pensó Jin.  
Haru enrolló algunos espaguetis en su palillo y lo acercó a la boca de Jin.  
-Abre esa boquita...-dijo mimoso.  
-Ñam!!-a Jin se le pusieron los ojos como estrellitas-Están buenísimooooosss!!! Me voy a emocionar y todooo!!!  
Haru soltó una risita inocente, y Jin lo miró con unos ojazos seductores.  
-Ahora te toca a ti...  
Haru abrió la boca y devoró los espaguetis. Se sonrojó todo.  
-Aaaaaahhh!!! Es lo mejor k he comido en mi vidaaaa!!!  
Entonces se dieron cuenta de k la gente los estaba mirando. Lejos de avergonzarse, los dos se echaron a reír.  
-Oye,-dijo Jin, en cuanto dejó de reírse-antes dijiste k teníamos k ir a un sitio¿a dónde?  
Haru pensó k sería bonito sorprenderla.  
-Es una sorpresa.-dijo, pícaro y alegre.  
-Ay, me muero por saberlo XD  
-Sólo tendrás k esperar a k acabemos de cenar, ji ji  
Jin tuvo una idea al ver los espaguetis.  
-Mira se me ocurrido una idea para comerlos más rápido.-Jin cogió uno de los extremos de un espagueti y lo sorbió.  
-Buena idea!!-le aplaudió Haru.  
Así k empezaron a sorber los espaguetis, comiéndolos de esta manera, pero estaban tan envueltos por el ambiente, las luces de las velas, la canción del mendigo, que no dieron cuenta de k estaban sorbiendo el mismo espagueti... HASTA K SE BESARON.  
Los dos se sonrojaron vivamente. Jin se apartó primero, tímida y temblorosa. Haru sonrió con ternura y le sirvió más agua en su copa. Ella le miró a los ojos.  
Habían acabado los espaguetis.  
Sin decir nada, simplemente mirándose, supieron k ahora venía la segunda fase de su cita.  
Haru pagó la cuenta y salieron de Cristal Jazmín cogidos de la mano, cantando la canción del mendigo...  
Haru se sentía tan feliz k tenía ganas de gritar. Jin también se sentía feliz, era la primera vez k tenía una cita tan hermosa.  
Caminando por las calles, Haru vio un puesto de farolillos. Compró uno y se lo puso a Jin en las manos.  
-¿Pero como vamos a encenderlo, sin cerillas...?  
Haru le guiñó un ojo, la cogió de la mano y echaron a correr por la calle. Jin no sabía adónde la llevaba Haru, hasta k se detuvieron delante del jardín de una casa rica. Haru le pidió silencio, y se coló en el jardín por un agujero entre los matorrales. Al volver, traía algo entre las manos k emitía luz.  
-¿Qué cogiste, Haru?  
-Abre la tapita del farolillo.  
Tras depositar su contenido, Haru le indicó k mirase dentro a través de la ranura.  
-¡¡Son luciérnagas!!!-exclamó asombrada-¡¡Nunca antes las había visto!! -Jin se puso tan contenta k le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo k Haru se pusiera como un tomate.  
Jin le cogió del brazo, mientras Haru se daba cuenta de que hacía tarde.  
-¡¡Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar!!  
Ella sonrió.  
-Vamos!!

Cada vez se oía más ruido y más música en medio del bullicio de la gente, y Jin estaba desconcertada.  
Entonces llegaron a la plaza mayor de Ba Sing Se, delante del palacio del Rey de la Tierra.  
¡¡Allí había un escenario!!  
Entonces la chica se fijó en k había algunos puestos de comida, y otros k vendían camisas con el lema "Hippies Nomads ROCKS!!"  
-¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!-exclamó-¿Cómo sabías k los Nómadas Hippies son mi grupo favorito?  
-La verdad es k no lo sabía.-Haru era muy sincero-Pero como son un grupo k me gusta, pensé k quizá a tí también te gustarían...  
-Oh, Haru!! Esta noche es la más hermosa de toda mi vida!!

Las amigas de Jin la habían seguido discretamente durante toda la cita. Hasta Sai no había podido evitar resistir la tentación, y había decidido seguir a la parejita por toda la ciudad. Miyu estaba secándose las lágrimas de emoción con un pañuelito, Zia y Koyuki estaban con arrumacos (aunque parezca increíble en un Dai Li), y Sai no perdía detalle, estaba casi tan emocionada como Miyu.

En ese momento, Chong salió al escenario.  
-Buenas noches Ba Sing Seeee !!!-gritó, recibiendo aplausos a rabiar.-Esta noche empezaremos por presentaros al último miembro de nuestro grupo, Ayaki !!  
Un chico joven, de unos 30 años, se acercó a Chong con una sonrisa.  
-Sé k muchos querríais volver a oír mi voz, pero esta vez le pasaré la antorcha a mi amigo Ayaki. Disfrutad!!  
Ayaki ocupó la posición central del escenario.  
-Vamos a iniciar nuestro concierto con una canción k queremos dedicar a todos los enamorados... porque nadie debería estar solo. Dale, Moku...  
La canción empezó:

La melodía era tierna y dulce. Haru no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pero al ver k Jin se estaba apoyando ligeramente contra él, perdió el miedo y le pasó la mano por la cintura.

-Mira eso!!-dijo Miyu en un gritito emocionado-La ha tomado por la cintura!!  
-Aaaayy, creo k voy a llorar... Miyu¿te quedan pañuelos?-Sai ya estaba con la lagrimita...  
-Tengo, están con algunos mocos...  
-Da igual, dame uno.  
Sai se sonó y luego se secó las lágrimas, emocionadísima.

Ayaki los miraba a todos, deleitándolos con su magnífica voz, cuando se fijó en una joven espectadora de pelo negro y ojos graciosos. Aquella joven despertó su deseo.  
Tenía k ser suya.  
El joven cantó con más fuerza y pasión, mirándola directamente, aunque Jin no se dio cuenta, sólo coreaba la canción junto a Haru, k también cantaba.

Durante todo el concierto, Haru miraba a Jin y se dio cuenta de que, más allá de su extraña forma de conocerse, de las maneras en las k el destino los había unido, él sentía k su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba con ella.  
Y Haru sólo conocía una palabra para definir lo k sentía.  
**Amor**.

Tras terminar sus canciones, Ayaki bajó del escenario

la gente bailaba sin parar, hasta los últimos redobles.  
Después, Chong y Lily interpretaron un emotivo dueto

Y durante ese tiempo, Haru sintió k Jin le cogía de la mano. Él sólo la tomó y la apretó con suavidad. Casi evitaban mirarse mutuamente, porque les daba la risa de lo colorados k estaban.

Hacia la mitad de la canción, Ayaki se fijó en k Jin se separaba un momento de Haru para ir a por unas bebidas, ocasión k aprovechó para abordarla.  
-Una chica guapa y una noche perfecta¿qué más se puede pedir?  
Al oír esto, Jin se giró y por poco de se desmaya.  
¡¡AYAKI¡¡AYAKI DE LOS NÓMADAS HIPPIES, EN PERSONA!!  
-¡¡Aaaahhh!!! Ayakiii!!! Ayaki!!!! Por favor, un autógrafooo!!!!  
Jin sacó papel y lápiz y se los tendió, pero Ayaki los dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó MUCHO a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
-Eres realmente preciosa... ¿Te gustaría venirte a mi caravana...?  
Jin saltó de alegría, excitadísima ante la idea de visitar la "casa" de una estrella del panorama musical, pero recobró inmediatamente la compostura.  
-Sí!! Sería estupendo!!! Pero... no puedo hacer eso sola, mis amigas también... y puede k Haru...  
La expresión de Ayaki se torció.  
-¿Quién es Haru?  
-Es... es...  
Jin no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Haru. Sí, le gustaba mucho, pero todavía no podía considerarlo como su novio... ¿o sí?  
Ayaki la tomó del brazo.  
-Preciosa, deberías saber k siempre consigo lo k kiero...  
Jin se asustó muchísimo al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Ayaki, y echó a correr. Al verse rechazado, Ayaki mandó a sus guardaespaldas k la siguieran y k se la trajeran

Jin huía tan rápido como podía. ¿Dónde estaba Haru? Seguro k él podría protegerla...  
-¡¡¡Haruuu¡¡¡Haruuuu!!!  
Ni rastro...

Haru aún esperaba a Jin en el mismo lugar donde habían estado gran parte del concierto. Pero ella aún no había vuelto, y Haru empezó a preocuparse.  
Será mejor k vaya a buscarla...  
-¡¡¡ Jiiinnn¡¡¡Jiiiinnn!!!

En medio del gentío se llamaban el uno al otro sin poder oírse...

Jin seguía escapando, intentando abrirse paso como podía, llamando a gritos a Haru. Al mismo tiempo, Haru la buscaba, cada vez más preocupado, pero allí debía de haber miles de personas...  
En un momento, Jin sintió k uno de los guardaespaldas de Ayaki la asía fuertemente de la muñeca.  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Aquel chillido fue tan desgarrador k hasta Haru pudo oírla. Haru echó a correr entre la multitud, y entonces divisó a dos hombres forzudos que se llevaban a Jin a rastras.  
-¡¡¡Eeehh¡¡¡¡Vosotros¡¡¡SOLTADLA!!!!!  
Los forzudos ignoraron a Haru, creyéndolo un debilucho.  
Mala idea.  
Haru se enfureció tanto k creó un ola de tierra, y montado sobre ella los siguió, asustando al público. Al ver k Haru iba en serio, uno de los forzudos se encargó de retener a Jin mientras el otro iba a luchar contra él.  
-¿Te crees muy fuerte, eh, chaval?  
Jin se llevó una mano a la boca, y se le escapó una lágrima de emoción. No podía creer k Haru iba a pelear contra aquel matón por ella.  
-¡¡Haru, por los espíritus, ten cuidado!!-dijo en un hilillo de voz.  
Haru se preparó para usar las técnicas k había aprendido en el ejército. Le iba a enseñar a ese individuo quién era él.  
Pero, para sorpresa del joven soldado¡¡aquel matón también era un maestro tierra!!  
Iba a empezar una gran lucha...

Haru inició el combate. Le lanzó una gran roca, pero aquel tipo la atrapó con la mano y se la devolvió a toda velocidad.  
Su agilidad lo salvó, dando un gran salto, Haru logró esquivar la piedra. Aún en el aire, hundió su mano en la tierra y le lanzó unas lascas afiladas.  
Al verlas venir, su rival alzó la mano y las detuvo en el aire, lanzándolas contra Haru. Él no pudo esquivar este último ataque y cayó al suelo, herido.  
-¿Te rindes ya, nenita?-dijo el forzudo, con una malévola risotada.  
-JAMÁS!!!-Haru se secó una gota de sangre k le corría del labio y se levantó, a duras penas, para plantarle cara a su rival.  
-Oye, chaval, a tu chica no la vamos a matar.-aquel guardaespaldas no tenía ganas de hacerle demasiado daño a Haru, no tenía nada en contra suya- Ayaki es como un niño k sólo quiere tener un juguete. Puedes estar tranquilo, la sobará un poco y luego la soltará...  
Aquello enfureció a Haru aún más.  
-¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES??-gritó, atacándolo con furia.  
El maestro Tierra respondió a sus ataques lanzándole una gran roca, y Haru recibió el impacto. El chico escupió gotas de sangre, pero no iba a rendirse:  
Lanzó un grito de guerra e hizo temblar la plaza hasta las catacumbas, era un terremoto en Ba Sing Se!!!  
La gente se puso a gritar y correr aterrorizada, el concierto de detuvo en seco y los guardaespaldas también se asustaron y huyeron como conejos, al ver al chico fuera de sí, atacando en todas direcciones sin mirar adonde.  
Jin cayó al suelo cuando la soltaron, y entonces vio a Haru, completamente exhausto, k temblaba como una hoja, desmayarse y caer al suelo.  
El terremoto había cesado.  
Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, y Jin no sabía dónde vivía Haru para k tuviera un lugar donde descansar.  
-Bueno, mi Haru...-Jin se las ingenió para levantar al chico inconsciente-... has hecho un gran trabajo.  
Jin sabía k el único lugar donde podían estar a salvo era su casa. Así k los dos, con las ropas rasgadas y heridos, emprendieron el camino a la casa de Jin.

Había luz entrando por la ventana. Se había hecho de día.  
Y allí estaba ella, sonriéndole con ternura, como un ángel.  
-¿Jin?  
Ella le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente. La cinta de Haru estaba sobre la mesa, y él estaba todo despeinado.  
-Shhhh... Anoche hiciste un gran esfuerzo, mi pequeño soldado...  
Haru intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Se derrumbó en la cama de nuevo. Miró a Jin, k estaba escurriendo un nuevo trapo húmedo para ponérselo en la frente.  
-Aquellos tipos llegaron a tocarte?-preguntó Haru, angustiado.  
Jin se sorprendió de k él antepusiera su seguridad a su propia salud. Sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.  
-No... gracias a ti. Provocaste un terremoto y los hiciste huir, jiji.  
Haru sonrió débilmente.  
-Menos mal, jejeje.  
Cuando Jin le dio la espalda unos segundos para prepararle algo de desayunar, él dijo algo más.  
-No podría soportar la idea de k te hubiera pasado algo...

A Jin se le cayó la taza con la infusión.  
Estaba petrificada por la sorpresa.  
-¿Qué... has... dicho?  
Haru se sonrojó cuando Jin se acercó a él.  
-Es difícil de expresar...  
Ella le cogió la mano, hundiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos.  
-Haru...  
-Jin... yo...  
En ese momento llegó la madre de Jin, Jookina.  
-¡¡Jin!!  
La chica se apartó enseguida.  
-¡¡Madre, esto no es lo k parece!!  
-¿¡¿En serio¿Qué explicación puede tener k haya un extraño en tu cama!?  
-¡¡No es un extraño, se llama Haru!!  
-¡Así k este pelandrán tiene nombre¡¡FUERA DE MI CASAAA!!!  
-Pero madre!! Está herido, lo he traído para curarlo!!  
-Pues llevátelo a la enfermería! No kiero volver a verlo por mi casa!!  
Dicho esto, Jookina salió de la habitación de un portazo.  
Jin, muy triste, se echó a llorar junto a Haru. No sabía k hacer.  
-No pasa nada, Jin. No llores más...  
-Pero Haru, yo no sé dónde está la enfermería, y... tampoco kiero dejarte allí, yo...  
Haru levantó la mano y acarició la cara de Jin, secándole las lágrimas. Un gesto valía más k mil palabras.

Al sentir la mano de Haru en su cara, Jin tembló.  
Sintió k deseaba el contacto. Puso su mano sobre la de Haru, la acarició mientras miraba a aquel chico sensible k lo había arriesgado todo por protegerla.  
-Jin... qué extraño es lo k siento. Me siento como una nube k se mueve con el viento, cambiando, transformándome... y todo desde k te conocí... ¿Tú lo entiendes?  
Jin empezaba a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Tanto de los de Haru, como los de ella misma.  
-Claro k lo entiendo...-respondió.  
Ahora Jin se daba cuenta. Se había enamorado de él.  
Lo amaba.  
-¿Qué es esto, Jin? Temo pronunciar la palabra... no quisiera perderte...  
Jin le puso un dedo sobre los labios, se inclinó sobre él, casi como si fuera a besarle. Apoyó su frente contra la de Haru, y cerró los ojos.  
-¿La palabra k buscas es**Amor**?-susurró ella.  
-Creo... creo k sí...-susurró él.  
Jin se sonrojó. Y sus sentimientos la dominaron.  
Dejó caer unas lágrimas sobre el rostro de Haru, y descendió lentamente sus labios hasta darle un beso pequeño y fugaz. Sus labios temblaron con el contacto, al igual k todo su cuerpo.  
Pero no se apartó del todo. Se quedó pegada a él, frente contra frente.  
Haru también sintió k empezaba a desearla. Al sentir los senos de Jin cuando ella se inclinó sobre él, Haru se dio cuenta de k se estaba poniendo tieso.  
Ohh... vaya... , pensó.  
Pero cuando ella lo besó, se dio cuenta de k no sólo la deseaba, sino también de k la amaba. La amaba de verdad.  
Cuando ella separó sus labios de los de él, Haru alzó sus labios y la besó, primero con delicadeza, luego con un poco más de fuerza, sin presionarla demasiado. Después se separó, esperando ser correspondido.  
La respuesta no se hizo de rogar: ella volvió a besarle.

Jin empezó a darse cuenta de k Haru la quería. Lo había sentido en su beso.  
Haru le acarició el pelo y la besó suavemente. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él le dijo:  
-¿Tu habitación tiene llave?  
-Sí...  
-Pues echa la cerradura...  
Ella percibió la indirecta. Pero no le molestó lo más mínimo.  
Él podía "entrar".  
Tras cerrar la puerta, Jin se aflojó un poco el fajín de su vestido, dejando k le resbalara un poco la ropa, dejando ver uno de sus hombros. Se acercó a él, y le acarició el pelo.  
-Bien... ¿por donde íbamos?  
-Por los preliminares... jejeje...

Jookina no podía imaginarse lo k estaba haciendo su hija en ese momento. Quizá sería un poco fuerte para ella...  
Haru acarició la piel tersa de Jin, besando cada centímetro k ella iba dejando a la vista, poco a poco.  
Pero él no era el único k "se divertía". Ella también lo estaba probando, poco a poco. A mordisquitos. Y la piel de Haru se le hacía exquisita... por no decir k tenía unos buenos pectorales.  
-Te quiero...-dijo ella, de una forma en la k no se podía distinguir si era un jadeo o un grito.  
-Y yo a ti...-respondió él, con voz ronca de deseo.  
Estuvieron probándose durante buena parte de la mañana, y se olvidaron de desayunar.

Cuando se acercaban las 12:00 de la mañana, Haru se dio cuenta de k había faltado al alistamiento. Le iba a caer una buena cuando volviera al cuartel...  
-Voy a tener k irme ya, mi amor...  
-No te vayas aún...  
-Tengo k hacerlo, Jin, si no, puede k me metan en el calabozo por desertar de un alistamiento.  
Jin suspiró, y se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse.  
-Está bien,-dijo-Ahí tienes tu ropa.  
-Gracias.  
-Y tu cinta,  
-¡Claro! Gracias, Jin.  
Haru ya podía levantarse. Mientras se vestía, Jin, ya vestida, se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-le preguntó.  
-No lo sé, depende de como anden las cosas por el cuartel. Esta semana nos va dirigir el general Tetshi, es más tranquilo k otros generales... ahora k sé el camino a tu casa, podré venir a verte siempre k kiera.  
Haru se sentó junto a Jin y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.  
-¿Y si yo kiero ir a verte?-dijo ella.  
-Yo acabo mi turno de tarde a las 20:00 horas, y no empiezo mi turno de noche hasta las 22:30. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a las 20:15 a la fuente de las luces? Así nos veremos...  
-TODOS LOS DÍAS!!!-Jin sonrió.  
-Así es.  
Jin le dio un beso cortito y luego lo acompañó a la salida.  
-Nos veremos esta tarde.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-Estoy impaciente.

En cuanto Jin cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra la puerta y se llevó una mano al pecho.  
Tengo novio, pensó emocionada.

Cuando Jin cerró la puerta, Haru dio un salto de alegría, gritando " SÍIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!", y después se marchó al cuartel, dando saltos en vez de caminar. Estaba loco de amor y de alegría.

Como era de esperar, castigaron a Haru por su falta en el cuartel, pero Tetshi no fue muy duro con él: sólo tendría k fregar los pasillos del cuartel durante un par de días, por la mañana.  
Ryuko y algunos amigos más escuchaban atentamente a Haru, k contaba de forma casi exaltada todo cuanto le había ocurrido en la cita del día anterior.  
-Vamos, Haru,-comentó uno de ellos-tú no tienes tanta fuerza...  
-Es verdad,-corroboró otro-el terremoto de anoche fue demasiado intenso¿como ibas a provocarlo tú?  
-Pero si os estoy diciendo la verdad...  
Ryuko se rascó un poco la barbilla.  
-Yo no lo veo tan imposible, te creo, Haru.  
-Gracias, Ryuko.  
Otro de los chicos le puso una mirada picarona.  
-¿Llegaste a algo con ella?  
Haru se sonrojó.  
-Bueeeenoooo... sólo hemos jugado un poco... no hemos llegado a "eso", TODAVÍA.  
Todos se miraron unos a otros. Uno se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.  
-¿Por casualidad... no serás gay, no?  
Haru se quedó completamente alucinado.  
-Claro k NO¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!?  
Otro de los chicos se echó a reír, y luego se lo explicó:  
-Tranki, colega, te estábamos vacilando. Felicidades!!  
Ryuko le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Oye¿crees k tu novia podría presentarnos a sus amigas? Si están todas tan buenas como ella, hay k sacar provecho!!  
-¿Pero k te crees?-respondió Haru-Sólo llevamos un día, y...  
-Aaaahhh, no te preocupes, pero díselo, el próximo sábado podríamos salir todos juntos!!  
-Tal vez...

Por su parte, Jin acababa de descubrir k sus amigas la habían seguido durante parte de la cita.  
-...pero cuando fuisteis a la Plaza de los Gorriones había tanta gente k os perdimos de vista...-decía Miyu.  
-¡¡Y poco después hubo un terremoto!!-dijo Sai-Nos asustamos muchísimo!!  
Jin sonrió.  
-Eso lo hizo él.  
-¿¿¿¿¿HARU?????-dijeron todas a la vez.  
-Sí.  
-Eso es imposible!  
-Si no parece capaz de levantar dos kilos!  
-Pues fue él quién provocó el terremoto. Y no me preguntéis más sobre k pasó después...  
Zia era la más exaltada.  
-¡¡Pero Jin¿Luego él no te acompañó a casa?  
La chico se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.  
-Sí... me acompañó...  
Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas picaronas.  
-¿Le dejaste entrar...?  
Jin dio un gritito de alegría, sonrojadísima, y abrazó a sus tres amigas, y luego les dijo:  
-Os lo cuento, pero tenemos k hacer nuestro pequeño juramento¿eh?  
las cuatro se pusieron en círculo y unieron sus dedos meñique:  
-J!  
-M!  
-S!  
-Z!  
Y luego dijeron las cuatro a la vez:  
-Amigas para siempre, SIEMPRE AMIGAS!!!  
Las cuatro se pusieron en corrillo, y Jin les explicó en voz baja TODO lo k habían hecho Haru y ella.  
-¿Entonces... podemos decir de forma OFICIAL k ya NO eres una solterona?-dijo Miyu con una risita.  
-Siíiíiííiiiiii !!!!-exclamó Jin alegremente.

Al atardecer, Jin y Haru volvieron a encontrarse en la fuente de las luces. Haru no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse y estaba lleno de polvo.  
-Vaya, vaya,-dijo ella, revolviéndole el pelo-hay k lavarse un poco más¿eh?  
-Es el castigo k me pusieron en el cuartel, verás...  
-Sí, si...  
-k es verdad!  
Jin rompió a reír.  
-Te estaba vacilando XD  
Haru sólo giró los ojos así  
-¿Qué tal te ha ido con los otros soldados?-quiso saber Jin.  
-Nada en especial... Ah, bueno! Acabo de recordar k mi amigo Ryuko me dijo k le gustaría conocer a tus amigas. Bueno, no sólo él, también otros amigos míos...  
-¿Con k objetivo?  
-Sugerían k saliéramos todos juntos el próximo finde...  
Jin se quedó pensando un rato. Sus amigas, aunque estaban prometidas, no tenían prohibidas las salidas nocturnas. ¿Pero salir con unos chicos k no fuesen sus futuros maridos? Hum...  
Definitivamente, Zia siempre estaba con Koyuki. Quedaban Miuy y Sai. ¿Podrían ellas salir a espaldas de sus prometidos?  
Miyu siempre se quejaba de k su prometido, con quince años más k ella, era un hombre muy aburrido. Sai, por su parte, ni siquiera conocía a su prometido.  
Un asunto chungo...  
-He de hablar con ellas, a ver si pueden.  
-Me parece bien.-dijo Haru, rozándole una mejilla. Luego la besó apasionadamente...

Mientras paseaban, Jin le explicó a Haru k probablemente no podría volver a llevarle a su casa.  
-¿Por qué?-quiso saber él.  
-Por mi madre... ya lo viste... me parece k no le caes muy bien.  
Haru miró al cielo.  
-Sabes una cosa, Jin?  
-Dime.  
-Para mí, tú eres la estrella de la tarde.  
Ella se sonrojó, sonriendo.  
-¿Acaso os enseñan a hacer haikus en el ejército? Ji ji ji..  
Él soltó una risita y la cogió de la mano.  
-Jin, simplemente, no te preocupes. Ya encontraremos soluciones a nuestros problemas... juntos.  
-Sí, tienes razón!!

La predicción de la adivina se estaba cumpliendo...

Durante los siguientes días, Haru y Jin se veían siempre al atardecer. Haru no tenía mucho tiempo, pero aprovechaban el tiempo k pasaban juntos al máximo:paseaban, comían sorbetes helados, aprovechaban los rincones oscuros para meterse mano mutuamente, y de cuando en cuando iban al parque o al zoo...

El viernes, cuando Haru estaba a punto de volver al trabajo, pasaron por delante de una pensión. Se miraron, y se sonrojaron un poco.  
La primera vez k se habían acostado juntos no habían llegado a hacerlo por que les daba algo de vergüenza... pero Jin empezaba a tener ganas de llegar hasta el final. Aunque era pudoroso de decirlo, él también tenía ganas.  
-¿Cuánto crees k costará pasar la noche aquí?-dijo Jin.  
Haru no respondió.  
Entró directamente a preguntar, y salió enseguida.  
-¡¡Sólo son cuatro monedad de cobre, Jin!!!  
-¡¡¿¿De verdad??!!  
-Siíííííí !!!!!!!!  
Se pusieron a dar saltos de alegría. Jin recobró la compostura primero, se pasó una mano por el pelo y le puso ojos de tigresa a su chico.  
-Mañana esta gatita piensa cazar a su ratoncito...  
-Jeje... vas a ser una niña mala?  
-Oh, sí. Mucho.-Jin le puso las manos sobre el pecho y le acercó los labios.  
-Huh... ¿no te parece k están subiendo las temperaturas?  
-Que suban, jeje... quiero k mañana uses tu mejor ropa...incluida tu ropa interior.  
Haru hizo una nota mental: no usaría los calzoncillos k le había hecho su madre.  
-Muy bien, cielo,-dijo él-pero a cambio mañana kiero verte lo más sexy posible.  
-Eso tenlo por seguro.  
Jin lo besó en los labios, y después entró en su casa, a pocos metros de allí. Haru volvió a su puesto.

Sai había accedido a la propuesta de Jin para salir el sábado con los amigos de Haru. Sus padres no le habían puesto ninguna objeción. Aunque también es cierto k Sai no les había dicho nada sobre chicos...

Miyu, por su parte, engañó a sus padres directamente para poder ir. No quería k nada se le interpusiese en su quizá última oportunidad para enrollarse con chicos de su edad.

Zia, como era de esperar, iba a ir con Koyuki. Los amigos de Haru no le interesaban.

Aquella noche, Haru se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.  
-¿¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto??-exclamó.  
-Perdona, colega, pero me surgieron otros planes y no puedo.  
-Yo también estaré ocupado, lo siento.  
-Yo también kería ir, pero me han dado el turno de fin de semana  
Haru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
-¿Queda alguien k kiera ir??

Ryuko y otro amigo más, Katsuo, fueron los únicos k quedaron, mientras todos se iban retirando a sus puestos.  
Haru se quedó bastante deprimido.  
-No te preocupes,-le dijo Katsuo-seguro k nos lo pasaremos bien, ellos se lo pierden.  
Ryuko se acercó y les hizo un comentario en un susurro.  
-No digáis k os lo he chivado yo: más de la mitad se quedan porque son gays y no kieren k se sepa.  
Haru y Katsuo se quedaron alucinados.

-¿Hasta aquel k me preguntó si yo era gay?-preguntó Haru.  
-Ése es el más gay de todos.

-¿De veras?  
-Acércate a la puerta de su cuarto y escucha lo k canta en la ducha... es terrorífico

tras escuchar aquella canción tan hortera, Haru se convenció.  
-Qué miedo da esto... la Armada ya no es como antes.

Finalmente llegó el sábado.  
Haru fue a recoger a Jin, aunque por precaución -la madre de Jin le daba un poco de miedo- esperó fuera.  
Jin salió, deslumbrante, con unas flores en la cabeza y un kimono rosa.  
-Estás muy guapa.-le dijo Haru, tomándola del brazo.  
-Gracias.  
Ryuko y Katsuo se quedaron sin palabras por unos segundos.  
-Amigo, es más guapa de lo k pensaba!-le dijo Katsuo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.  
-Yo ya te dije k era muy guapa.-dijo Ryuko, k le besó la mano.-es un honor volver a verte.  
Haru le dio un alegre codazo a su amigo.  
-Ten cuidado, Ryuko...  
Los tres chicos se echaron a reír, y Jin se sonrojó.  
-Mis amigas nos están esperando en la fuente de las luces,-dijo- no debemos hacerlas esperar.  
-Entonces vamos!!!  
Tras estar un rato caminando, llegaron a la fuente.  
Y entonces Miyu se fijó en Haru.  
¡¡k guapo es, pensó.  
Miyu no lo admitiría nunca, pero aquello había sido un flechazo. Era la primera vez k veía a Haru y se había enamorado de él...

Katsuo se había fijado en Sai. Le parecía muy mona, con su kimono amarillo con flores de loto, y una cadenita de flores de lirio colgándole de su cabeza, con la misma elegancia de una geisha.  
Sai también se fijó en él, al darse cuenta de k la estaba mirando. Se puso el abanico delante de la cara, a la altura de la nariz, y miró a Katsuo con ojos seductores, haciendo k él se quedara completamente anonadado...  
-Hermosa noche...-dijo.  
Katsuo tardó unos segundos en responder, hechizado por aquella mirada.  
-Eeeeehhh... sí. Encantado de conocerla, señorita...-Katsuo se detuvo al darse cuenta de k aún no sabía su nombre.  
Ella cerró el abanico y le mostró su hermosa sonrisa.  
-Sai, mi nombre es Sai.  
-¡¡Sai!! Encantado, mi nombre es Katsuo.  
Al ver la sonrisa ancha y afable de Katsuo, Sai se sintió algo más tranquila. Percibía k era una buena persona, aunque parecía algo simplón.  
-Encantada, Katsuo.-Sai se cogió de su brazo, confiada. Katsuo se sonrojó completamente. Nunca había tenido una mujer tan cerca.

Ryuko, mientras, le había echado el ojo a Miyu. Pero ella no le estaba haciendo mucho caso precisamente...  
Miyu llevaba un kimono azul, y llevaba el pelo dividido en dos largas coletas k se enrollaban a la altura de la nuca, formando unos graciosos rodetes.  
-¡¡Así k tú eres Haru!!-decía extasiada-¡¡Jin me ha hablado mucho de ti¡¡Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Miyu!!  
-Encantado, Miyu. Eh, Ryuko¿Te has presentado ya a Miyu?  
Ryuko se acercó, sonrojado por la timidez. Miyu lo miró con frialdad.  
- Ho-hola... Yo soy Ryuko.  
- Yo soy Miyu.  
Si se midiera la temperatura de aquel encuentro, sería de varios grados bajo cero...  
Ryuko se apartó algo avergonzado, quedando el último de la fila, mientras Miyu se pegaba a Haru y a Jin, y Sai empezaba a charlar animadamente con Katsuo.  
Así, los seis se dirigieron a la Plaza de la Tierra, donde esa noche había un mercadillo. Más tarde podrían ir a beber y a bailar...  
Jin se sintió algo incómoda al ver k Miyu tenía una extraña fijación por estar cerca de Haru, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, siempre había considerado a Miyu su mejor amiga. No había nada k temer... ¿no?

Ya en el mercadillo, Miyu se dio cuenta de k la relación de Haru y Jin iba viento en popa: Él le regalaba flores, y ella lo besaba con frecuencia. Se susurraban cosas cariñosas al oído, y siempre estaban cogidos de la mano.  
A Miyu la corroía la envidia.  
Aaaarrrggghh¡¡Yo estoy mucho más arreglada k ella¿¿Cómo puede preferirlaaa, pensaba.

Jin se acercó a Haru y le susurró:  
-Recuerdas la promesa de esta noche?  
-Llevo toda la semana imaginándolo...  
-¡¡Pervertido!!!-dijo Jin, riendo.  
Haru se sonrojó y se rió a su vez, luego la tomó por la cintura y le susurró, casi rozando sus labios con los de ella:  
-Te prometo k lo haré lo mejor k pueda.  
Ella lo hocicó un poco y le dijo suavemente:  
-Pero muy suave... ya sabes k soy...  
-Virgen... como yo...-él la besó, y después le dio un beso delicado en el cuello.  
Pero...  
-¡¡Eh, tortolitos!!-les gritó Sai-¡¡Apresuraos o quedáis atrás!!

Katsuo vio un tenderete en el k se vendían perfumes.  
"Esencia de vainilla".  
¿Cuánto costará, se preguntó.  
-¡Oiga!-le preguntó al tendero-¿Cuánto es?  
-Una moneda de oro y tres de cobre.  
-Caramba, k caro...-murmuró Katsuo.  
-¿Decía algo, señor?  
-Eeeehhh... envuélvalo para regalo, me lo llevo.

Unos minutos después, Sai soltó un gritito al sentir algo húmedo y perfumado en el cuello.  
-¡Aaahhh!!  
-Tranquila, Sai, soy yo.  
-¡¡Ah, Katsuo¡K susto¿Qué es eso?  
El chico sacó el frasquito y se lo puso en las manos.  
-¿Para mí?-Sai estaba emocionada. Nunca un chico le había hecho un regalo. Ni sikiera su prometido.  
-Para tí.-Katsuo se sonrojó.  
-¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!-Sai se puso tan contenta k lo abrazó, pero al darse cuenta de lo k había hecho se apartó enseguida.-Perdona...  
-No pasa nada.-él sonrió.

Ryuko se sentía solo. Decidió volver a intentar acercarse a Miyu.  
-Oye...  
-¿Sí?-Miyu apenas le prestaba atención.  
-Creo k hemos empezado con mal pie...  
-Ya...  
Por más k se esforzaba, Miyu no veía ni a Haru ni a Jin. Habían desaparecido entre la gente.  
¿Donde pueden estar, se preguntaba, furiosa.

Haru llevaba en brazos a Jin. Se habían separado del grupo a sabiendas. Ella tenía ganas. Él también. Así k la mayor hipocresía sería aguantarse cuando ambos se sentían perdidos por el deseo...

En el hostal, Haru pagó y ambos subieron a la habitación.  
-¿Tienes ganas?-le preguntó él, mientras subían por las escaleras.  
-Muchas!!-respondió ella con una risita.

Miyu se dio cuenta de k había perdido definitivamente de vista a Haru y se sintió completamente frustrada.  
-¿Miyu?  
Ryuko estaba a su lado. Miyu lo miró con una mezcla de rabia y deseo. Ryuko también era guapo, como segunda opción era pasable. Sin decir una palabra, Miyu lo arrastró a un callejón oscuro.  
-¡Miyu¿Adonde me...?  
Ella no lo dejó acabar. Cuando estuvieron envueltos en la oscuridad, ella lo besó apasionadamente, y a Ryuko poco le faltó para k le diera un ataque al corazón de la impresión.  
-Pe... Pero Miyu...  
-Olvida todas las normas sociales.-dijo ella, con una voz extraña-En este momento acabo de serle infiel a un viejo chocho, así k quiero llevar esto hasta el final!  
-Glups...  
Ryuko no sabía k hacer. Aquella chica se le estaba ofreciendo, prácticamente. Era muy hermosa, y ciertamente sería un placer yacer junto a ella, pero...  
-No temas,-susurró Miyu-¿Acaso ves como algo prohibido lo k estamos haciendo?  
-¿No lo es??  
Ella se pegó a él, y al sentir cierta presión, Ryuko se dio cuenta de k se estaba disparando...  
-Miyu, no me hagas esto...  
-Ignora tu pensamiento, como yo hago, y ríndete al deseo.  
No pudieron evitarlo. Él la abrazó, ella a él, y juntos se fundieron el uno con el otro...

Sai y Katsuo se habían quedado solos.  
-¿Donde estarán los demás?-se preguntaba Sai.  
-Por más k lo intento, no los veo...  
Sai bostezó. Lllevaban varias horas caminando por aquel mercadillo gigante.  
-¿Tienes sueño?-Katsuo dijo esto ahogando un bostezo.  
-Un poco sí.  
-¿Quieres k te acompañe a casa?  
-Me parece bien.

Jin gritó. Al final había ocurrido.  
Haru se dejó caer junto a ella.  
-Ha sido glorioso.-dijo él en un susurro.-¿No te habré hecho daño, no?  
-Me dolió un poco. Pero supongo k es normal...  
Él no podía dejar de sonreír.  
-Al principio pensaba k tenía complejo de pequeño, pero después, en el momento, me pareció demasiado...  
-¿Grande? No te preocupes. Es de un tamaño normal... creo.  
A Haru le dio la risa y la abrazó.  
-¿Tienes ganas de más?  
-Acabas de abrirme y ya tienes ganas de volver a entrar? XD  
-Es k resulta tan... asombroso...  
Esta vez fue Jin la k se rió. Luego tomó la mano de Haru y la colocó sobre su intimidad con delicadeza.  
-Supongo k eres consciente de k ha empezado la cuentra atrás¿verdad?

-Más o menos... pero faltan meses... en caso de k realmente te haya preñado.  
Jin paseó la mano de Haru por su cuerpo, y luego lo besó.  
-Quisiera preguntarte algo, Haru...  
-Dime.  
-Querrías... casarte conmigo?  
Él la abrazó.  
-Sí quiero.

Tras aquella noche, Miyu no volvió a salir de casa. No quería k nadie supiera el acto vergonzoso k había cometido como producto de su desengaño: se había vendido a un desconocido. Ahora ya no podría mostrar la mancha del honor al día siguiente de su boda.  
Se sentía sucia.  
Pero inexplicablemente satisfecha.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan triste, Ryuko.  
Haru y su amigo estaban en la torre de la muralla donde hacían su labor de vigilancia.  
-Haru, me siento como un monstruo...  
-Ya me lo has explicado, pero no entiendo porqué acabasteis así...  
-Pero la he deshonrado, Haru... No pude controlarme... la poseí...  
-Ella quería y tú también¿donde está el problema?  
-En que... ella tenía un prometido. Y le fue infiel conmigo.

-Je... sabía k pondrías esa cara.  
-No sé k decir...-Haru se rascó la cabeza.  
-Bueno... ¿Qué tal te fue con tu novia?  
Haru se sonrojó.

-Déjame adivinar...-dijo Ryuko-¿Noche de "nuevas experiencias"?  
-Sí.

-¿Qué tal?  
-Asombroso, increíble, alucinante...  
-Hablas como un recién estrenado.-Ryuko echó un trago de la botella de vino k llevaba siempre consigo.  
Haru se sonrojó aún más al decir esto:  
-Y quiero casarme con ella.  
Ryuko se atragantó y se puso a toser.

Jin miraba sus cosas con expresión dubitativa. Ella había decidido k se escaparía de casa para estar con Haru. Huirían de Ba Sing Se, se casarían en secreto en algún lugar y trazarían juntos las nuevas líneas de su vida...  
Así k para un gran viaje sólo podía llevarse lo imprescindible.  
¿Qué me llevaré, pensaba.

Pasaron días y noches, noches y días, y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo hasta k pasaron dos meses.

Jin estaba embarazada. Aún era un abultamiento muy suave y casi no se notaba, pero se veía obligada a ir al servicio cada dos por tres...  
Haru, por su parte, había abandonado el ejército, y reuniendo todos sus ahorros, se había convertido en comerciante de orfebrería, y un excelente joyero. Su primer trabajo fue muy personal: un anillo de oro k Jin lucía ahora en su dedo anular.

Miyu huyó de casa. Por más k la buscaron, no la encontraron. Nadie habría sospechado k se había ido a vivir a una pensión de mala muerte...

Sai, que iba a casarse con su prometido sólo por satisfacer a sus padres, fue abandonada en el altar. La vergüenza k pasó fue tan grande k entró en una profunda depresión.  
Sólo cuando Katsuo iba a visitarla se animaba un poco.  
Una noche, poco antes de la huida de Haru y Jin, Ryuko les pidió ayuda a Haru y a Ryuko.  
-¿Pero k vas a hacer exactamente?-preguntó Haru.  
-Ya lo veréis...  
-Si hay k ir, se va...-dijo Ryuko, no muy animado.

Así k Haru y Ryuko acompañaron a Katsuo hasta una pensión bastante sucia.  
-Podrías elegir un lugar mejor si lo k kieres es ganarte el corazón de Sai...-dijo Ryuko.  
-Cállate!-le dijo Katsuo.  
Una vez allí, Katsuo le murmuró una contraseña a un guardaespaldas con aspecto de gorila y éste le dijo:  
-Pueden pasar a ver al maestro.  
Haru y Ryuko se sintieron algo intimidados con la mirada de aquel tipo, pero siguieron a Katsuo, k entró en una habitación llena de hombres k jugaban al pai sho. El chico se acercó a uno de ellos, k tenía un sombrero enorme, y le tendió una bolsita con varias monedas de oro.  
-Es un honor volver a verle, Maestro.  
-Vaya, Katsuo, no te había reconocido.¿Qué puedo hacer por mi alumno predilecto?  
-Una sesión goliarda, frente a la casa Kodinasha, esta noche, a las 23:00¿puede hacerme ese favor?  
El "Maestro" observó el dinero.  
-Tendré k reunir a los mejores con la cantidad k me ofreces.  
-Por favor, y gracias.  
-Es un placer ayudarte. Nos veremos en una hora!!  
Katsuo se reunió con sus amigos. Justo cuando iban a abandonar el local, el director del espectáculo sobre el escenario gritó:  
-...¡¡Y ahora, un ángel caído de los cielos viene a hacer soñar a las masas de la inmundicia!! Con ustedes, MIYU, LA FLOR DE LOTO!!!!!  
Al oír ese nombre, Ryuko se giró y se quedó alucinado al ver como "su Miyu" malvivía vendiéndose como una bailarina de striptease.  
-¡¡¡MIYUUUU!!!!-gritó.  
Pero ella no le oyó. Sus amigos tampoco se dieron cuenta de k era Miyu la k se estaba exhibiendo.  
-Vamos Ryuko, vámonos de akí !!!

-¡¡Nooooo!!!-Ryuko se soltó de Katsuo, k casi se lo llevaba a rastras.  
-¿No?-Haru no entendía.  
-No... lo siento, chicos, no puedo ir. Luego intentaré alcanzaros, iros sin mí.  
-Pero Ryuko¿qué pretendes?-Katsuo tampoco entendía lo k pasaba.  
-Quiero salvar a alguien... Katsuo¿el "maestro" es el dueño del local?  
-Sí, del local y de todo cuanto hay en él.  
-Está bien, luego nos veremos.  
Haru y Katsuo se encogieron de hombros y abandonaron el local.

Mientras, Ryuko, con paso decidido, se dirigía a hablar con el maestro... cuando en su camino se interpuso el guardaespaldas.  
-¿Contraseña?¿¿Contraseña??  
Ryuko no se dejó intimidar por aquel gorila. Lo miró y dijo con una risita:  
-"Zumo de cactus" ?  
La respuesta no se hizo esperar.  
PUM!!!! El guardaespaldas del "maestro" lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo.  
-Au...-Ryuko se frotó un poco el golpe, el labio le sangraba-eso me ha dolido... ¿por qué no arreglamos esto como amigos, eh?-Ryuko sacó su botellita de vino.  
-¿TU CREES K SOY IDIOTA O QUÉ??-el guardaespaldas le tiró la botella al suelo, haciendo k se rompiera en mil pedazos.  
A Ryuko le gustaban dos cosas:  
-Su botellita.  
-Miyu.  
¡¡¡Y AQUEL IDIOTA ACABABA DE DESTROZAR SU QUERIDA BOTELLA!!!!  
-No debiste hacerlo...-dijo Ryuko con una voz serena k ocultaba una furia terrible.  
-¿Por qué, niñato¿Llamarás a tu mamaíta? "Buaaaahh, mami, el niño malo me ha roto mi botella". Jajajajajaja!!!  
Ryuko entró en cólera.  
-Monstruooooooo!!!!-Ryuko usó su Tierra control y derribó al guardaespaldas de un solo golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.  
Ahora, a hablar con el maestro , pensó.

Ryuko, antes de dirigirse al maestro, le puso un pie encima del pecho a aquel gorila y le dijo:  
-¡¡Para k lo sepas, este era un vino de hace casi 200 años, casi como la Avatar Kyoshi, pedazo de bobalicón!!  
Luego le dio una patada.  
Tras desahogarse así de su ira, Ryuko entró en la sala. El "maestro", que estaba fumando su pipa, se volvió hacia él.  
-Vaya, tú eres un amigo de Katsuo¿no?  
-Sí.  
-Dime, pues, jovencito, y veré en qué te puedo ayudar.  
Ryuko no sonreía. Su expresión era grave.  
-La chica.  
-¿Qué chica?  
-La bailarina... Miyu, "la flor de loto".  
-Ah¿tú también vienes a pujar por ella? Está muy solicitada, todos mis hombres quieren yacer en la cama con ella, pero sólo quien ofrezca la mayor suma de dinero podrá poseerla.  
La expresión de Ryuko había ido mudando de rabia contenida a furia desbocada. Cuando el maestro acabó de hablar, Ryuko, fuera de sí, le agarró por el cuello de la ropa y gritó:  
-¿¿PERO USTED QUE SE CREE¿¿QUE MIYU ES UN PEDAZO DE CARNE K PUEDE MANEJAR A SU ANTOJO???  
El maestro no se alteró lo más mínimo.  
-Ella es una mercancía, y como tal, me pertenece. ¿Qué pasa¿No tienes dinero suficiente y me vienes con principios morales? Deberías saber k esto es la ley en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Todo es susceptible de venderse o comprarse, hasta el honor o la virginidad de una mujer...  
Ryuko sabía k Miyu no era virgen.  
Él la había abierto. Había sentido cómo rompía su virginidad.  
Y estaba enamorado.  
Primero había sido el deseo, y a éste le siguió el amor.  
Y si todo era susceptible de compraventa...  
-Pujo por ella, entonces.  
-La mayor suma a la k han llegado han sido 3000 monedas de oro.  
Ryuko se mordió el labio.  
Se dispuso a sacrificar todos los ahorros de su vida.  
-Se la compro...  
-Jamás podrás comprarla, no está en venta.  
-Se la compro por 12000 monedas de oro.  
Al maestro se le cayó la pipa. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Ryuko.  
-¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!-exclamó-Acabas de comprar la flor más bonita de la ciudad!!

El maestro ordenó k le trajeran a Miyu. Otros dos de sus matones trajeron a Miyu casi a rastras. La pobre era una sombra de su gloria pasada: con un pésimo maquillaje medio borrado, venía borracha y soltando toda clase de palabras soeces.  
-Ahora es tuya.-dijo el maestro, recogiendo su pipa-Que la disfrutes.  
Los matones tiraron a Miyu al suelo, delante de él.. Por su ebriedad, Miyu no reconoció a Ryuko.  
-¿Quién eres tú, hijo de ... ? Bueno, da igual... jajajaja, hip... ¿tienes ganas de beber? hip... aki hacen un vino... hip... buenísimo... hip...  
-¿Qué te han hecho, Miyu...?-Ryuko estaba asombrado. La ayudó a levantarse, le entregó el dinero al maestro y empezaron a irse de allí.  
-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted!!-le gritó el maestro-Vuelva cuando quiera!!  
-No pienso volver...-murmuró Ryuko, mientras miraba a Miyu, k seguía borracha y estaba medio desnuda.  
Una vez en la calle, Ryuko se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso para k no se resfriara.  
-¿Pero quién... hip... eres tú?-le preguntó ella, temblando.  
Ryuko sonrió con tristeza. Ella no lo recordaba.  
-Soy un amigo. Vamos, Miyu. Vamos a casa.

Mientras Ryuko y Miyu se iban a casa, el maestro avisó a varios de sus hombres, k iban convenientemente armados con guitarras, panderetas y flautas.  
-Bien, señores, en media hora tenemos una sesión goliarda, y me han pagado bastante bien, así k ya saben lo k tienen k hacer.  
-¡¡¡¡ Siiii !!!!!!

En esto, Haru y Katsuo caminaban a la casa de Sai.  
-¿Crees k ella aún estará despierta?-le preguntó Haru.  
-Eso espero...

Un tiempo después, Sai estaba en el balcón de su casa, mirando las estrellas.  
-¡¡Sai¡¡Pssst, Sai!!!  
Sai miró hacia abajo. Vio a Katsuo, a Haru y a un grupo de hombres desconocidos.  
-¿Katsuo, k ocurre?  
El chico agradecía a la oscuridad k ocultara su sonrojo. Sacó su sitar (similar a una guitarra), mientras la parte del coro empezaba a hacer su parte instrumental, él gritó:  
-¡¡¡Sai¡¡Puede k sólo nos conozcamos desde hace unos meses, pero...  
Mientras Katsuo gritaba esto, Sai se llevó una mano al pecho.  
-... desde k te conocí... solo quiero estar contigooo!!!  
Así k esta canción es para ti!!!

http://es.

A Sai le dieron ganas de llorar de emoción. Se secó una lagrimita k se escapaba fugazmente de sus ojos. Ella sabía k lo k kería hacer.  
Tras asegurarse de k sus padres dormían profundamente, encendió la luz de su habitación y le lanzó una cuerda para k subiera.  
El Maestro sonrió y felicitó a sus hombres. Katsuo estaba asombrado.  
-Entonces... ¿puedo subir?  
El Maestro le puso una mano en el hombro, y Haru le dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
-¡¡Vamos!!-le animó Haru.  
-¡¡No la hagas esperar, jajajaja!!-rió el maestro.  
Katsuo, algo nervioso, subió por la cuerda hasta la habitación de Sai. Lo k ocurriera allí dentro... ya era algo exclusivo de ellos dos.

Durante los días siguientes, Miyu durmió profundamente.  
Ryuko vivía solo. Ahora estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, vigilando su sueño y acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando.  
Al amanecer del cuarto día, un rayito de sol k se coló por la ventana paseó suavemente por su cara. Miyu se despertó y bostezó, y acto seguido gritó de susto. ¿Donde estaba?  
Aquel lugar no era la pensión. ¿Y el Maestro?  
Miyu no entendía nada. Se sintió confundida y se dejó caer en la cama. Una cama muy blandita... desde luego, no era la pensión. En la pensión dormía sobre una alfombra, en el suelo.  
Miyu se concentró en escuchar, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
Parecía k había alguien más en la casa.  
Genial... , pensó. El maestro ya ha debido de entregarme al k puso la mayor puja a mi cuerpo. Quizá me ha utilizado mientras dormía. Mejor... aunque si me hubiese violado, tendría k dolerme...  
A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Haru.  
Maldito... todo es culpa suya. Y de Jin. Malditos...  
Entonces un chico apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, llevando una bandejita de desayuno.  
-Buenos días, Miyu! K bien k has despertado!!  
¿De qué le sonaba aquella cara? Se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de qué...  
Ryuko le tendió la bandejita. Miyu se puso a comer.  
-Gracias.-murmuró.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó el joven.  
Miyu lo miró a los ojos. Era una mirada llena de afecto.  
-Me duele un poco la cabeza... ¿Cuanto he dormido?  
-Tres días exactos.-dijo Ryuko con una risita.  
-Vaya...-Miyu era incapaz de expresar emoción alguna.

Ryuko se sentó junto a ella.  
-¿No me reconoces, Miyu?  
Ella estaba suspicaz y desconfiada.  
-Tú pareces conocerme, en cambio yo no te conozco.  
-Miyu...  
Ryuko quiso ponerle la mano en la cara, pero ella lo detuvo.  
-¡Esas manos quietas!! Que me hayas conseguido en la puja no te da derecho a tocarme sin mi consentimiento! Yo soy la Flor de Loto!!  
La sonrisa de Ryuko era triste.  
-¿Sigue ahí dentro la Miyu frustrada de la k me enamoré una noche de sábado...?  
Entonces ella lo recordó. Era él, el chico de la botellita de vino.  
¡Qué cambiado estaba! Su risa fácil había sido sustituida por una sonrisa amarga, sus brillantes ojos habían perdido su esplendor.  
Y entonces Miyu recordó su nombre. Lo pronunció, mientras las lágrimas nacían incontenibles en sus ojos.  
Él la había salvado de su propio infierno.  
-¿Ryuko?  
Él asintió.  
-Miyu...  
Se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella lo había añorado. ¿Lo amaba? No lo sabía, simplemente era feliz en sus brazos.  
Ryuko sintió como el cuerpo de Miyu temblaba de emoción y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Él la amaba. Ignoraba el motivo. ¿Por qué amar a una chica k lo arruinaba todo a su paso? Ni idea. Pero la amaba. Su amor era puro y sencillo.  
Era la única certeza de su futuro...  
Un nuevo futuro...  
Juntos.

Tras la boda, Haru y Jin prepararon su huida.

Según lo k les había contado Ryuko, Katsuo había pedido la mano de Sai, y sus padres aceptaron, encantados con la idea de k su yerno fuese del ejército... pero no se casarían hasta el año siguiente. Jin no podía esperar todo eso.  
Pero quizá les podrían visitar al año siguiente...

La noche de la huida, Jin esperaba a Haru cerca de las puertas de la ciudad, con unos cuantas bolsas en la manos donde llevaba sus cosas.  
-¡¡¡¡Jiiinnnn!!!!  
Allí venían todos!!!! Haru, Ryuko, Miyu, Sai, Katsuo, Zia y Koyuki.  
Era la despedida...  
Jin abrazó a sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos, y se despidió de los chicos con besos con besos en las mejillas.  
Haru, por su parte, hizo un saludo militar a sus compañeros y luego se estrecharon las manos.  
Era el adiós...  
Ryuko, Katsuo y Koyuki abrieron las puertas con su tierra control.  
Finalmente, Jin y Haru atravesaron las puertas de Ba Sing Se.  
Ahora empezarían su nueva vida juntos, lejos de prejuicios familiares e inseguridades.  
No podían pedir más.

FIN

(a esto seguirá el epílogo)

Epílogo:

Unos meses después, en una humilde casita de una aldea del Reino Tierra, Jin gritaba de forma desgarradora.  
Haru la oía, pero sabía k debía esperar. La comadrona le había prohibido entrar en la estancia hasta k no hubieran terminado.  
-¡¡Vamos!! Empuja!!-le gritaba la comadrona.  
Jin sudaba y gritaba. Le dolía mucho.  
-¡¡Ahí¡¡Ya casi está, Jin!!  
Finalmente, Jin oyó un llanto infantil. Se le saltaron las lágrimas.  
Ya estaba.  
-¡¡Es una niña!!

Unos minutos después, la comadrona llamaba a Haru. El joven entró y vio a su esposa, feliz y relajada (aunque algo cansada tras el parto), con un bebé en brazos.  
-Jin...?  
A sus ojos, ella estaba esplendorosa, bellísima.  
-Haru, mi amor...  
Él se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Jin retiró con suavidad parte del velo k tapaba su hijita.  
-Despierta, pequeñita...-susurró Jin-tienes k conocer a papá...  
La pequeña abrió los ojos. Tenía los ojos oliva de Jin, y se le veía un cabello muy finito y suave de color castaño, como el de Haru.  
A Haru se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Tomó al bebé en brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente, y la pequeña bostezó un pokito.  
Se abría una nueva época...  
-Bienvenida al mundo... Alegría.


End file.
